


Mama just killed a man

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Sawada Nana, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Something was very, very wrong. Nana had been feeling it all day, but when her son and his Guide didn't come home from school on time...Well. Nana was a good mother, damn it, and shewouldfind her sons.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Sawada Nana/Hibari Kimiko, Sawada Nana/Hibari Kyouya's Mother
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Mama just killed a man

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Yes, the comma is missing on purpose.  
> (Spoiler: no, Nana doesn't actually kill anyone. This time)  
> Enjoy~

She had been feeling off, uneasy, all day, and when her sons – for Kyoya was as much her son now as Tsuna was – failed to return home at their usual time, that uneasiness intensified into a feeling of dread. Her heart was pounding too loud in her ears, her breathing sounding like bellows as she scanned out her bedroom window for any possible sign of the two boys. She strained her eyes, searching farther and farther, looking and looking and _looking_ for any sight of her boys, her _cubs_. She saw all the way to the school, and still nothing.

_Where were her cubs?_

“Nana?” The voice was too loud, but still sounded heavenly to her suddenly sensitive ears, and Nana turned to see Kimiko standing in the doorway, a frown creasing her brow. “What’s wrong?” She took a step towards Nana, one hand reaching out, and Nana lurched across the space between them to wrap her arms around her and bury her face in her neck. Kimiko froze, but then slowly – tentatively, almost timidly – something seemed to _unfurl_ within the taller woman, and a deep resonance echoed between them.

Both of them gasped at the same time, and then Nana stared up at Kimiko in shock. That… that had felt how she’d heard Sentinels describe bonding with their Guides.

Sentinels. Guides. _Their sons_.

“Something has happened to Kyo-kun and Tsu-kun,” Nana told her Guide, whose eyes widened briefly and then narrowed as a dangerous glint flared to life within their dark depths.

“We will find them,” Kimiko growled, and Nana all but purred at the sign that her Guide, her partner from this day on, felt the same way as she did about their cubs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a delicate orange-winged butterfly settle upon the beak of a grey songbird. There was a soft shimmer about them, as if they weren’t quite real, and so Nana ignored them to instead focus on Kimiko. She took in a deep breath, letting her Guide’s scent fill her nose, and then turned to the window – Kimiko’s hands coming to rest on her shoulders, grounding her – to cast out her sight and hearing in search of her cubs.

For a moment she was overwhelmed by the multitude of sounds and sights, but then she felt Kimiko’s hands squeeze her shoulders and the unimportant things faded away.

She must have been coming on for a while, because she could recognise Tsuna and Kyoya’s heartbeats – heartbeats which were calm and steady, showing they felt they were in no true danger, while all around them small hearts rabbited in small chests.

Children.

There were multiple scared children around her cubs, and her brave young cubs were doing their best to protect and reassure them.

“Found them,” Nana growled, almost startling herself with how viciously satisfied she sounded. Kimiko released a satisfied sound of her own, and Nana quickly noted how far away the children were as she drew her senses back to herself. “Call the Miuras, Tsuyoshi, and the other adult pairs.”

“No need, Nana-san,” Tsuyoshi said from the doorway, and she looked his way to see him standing there with a sword in hand, a grim set to his features. “We all felt you come online, and half the Pride are already listening for the Alphas. Let’s go.” He had barely turned by the time Nana fell into step with him, and the two of them – looking eerily similar despite the huge list of physical differences between them – prowled down the stairs and out onto the street, Kimiko’s eyes shining violet as she followed her Sentinel.

There was a little latent-Sentinel Mist among the other children who had been taken by the out-of-towners, and it was her distressed, slowly-onlining presence which had first caught Tsuna’s attention. Once she had it, though, he was able to sense the rest of the kidnapped children, and so he and Kyoya had deliberately let themselves be caught. Now, they were being held in a storage container with fifteen other children, all of whom were gathered around Kyoya like ducklings, most of them utterly silent but nearly all of them red-eyed from previous tears. It would be up to Tsuna to break them out while Kyoya protected the little ones, for while Kyoya could use his Cloud Flames to augment his speed, Tsuna had a boost from his Sky Flames _and_ the extra physical enhancements that came with being a Sentinel of his strength. And that was going to be sorely needed for their escape.

Tsuna was not expecting to feel his mother and Kyoya’s come online – and bond almost instantly – only a few minutes before he and his Guide had intended to enact their grand rescue.

“Should have told Mama where we were going,” Tsuna murmured to his Guide, who nodded and continued to shield the tiny, hurt Mist-Sentinel who was teetering on the brink of online. Her fear had been tinged with pain both emotional and physical the entire time he and Kyoya had been able to sense her, but now all Tsuna could sense from her was distress. She still clung to Kyoya, the way she had since they’d found her among this group of mundane children – most of them aged six or under, with him, Kyoya, and the Mist-Sentinel being the only ones over seven – and Tsuna knew his Guide well enough to know that he was preparing to shield her until they could teach her how to control her senses. She had managed, at one point, to tell them that her name was Nagi, and she was going to be ten years old – same as Tsuna – in December.

“Incoming,” Kyoya murmured back, turning his back to the door and physically shielding both their little soon-to-be Pride member as well as some of the tinier children. Tsuna planted himself between the door and his Guide, hearing honed sharp as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet in preparation to _move_ should the door open, and waited.

A moment passed.

Two.

Three.

Four seconds after Tsuna had planted himself between his Guide and the threat, the door swung open, and one of the kidnappers – child traffickers, if Tsuna had heard a conversation correctly – stepped through. The few children watching cowered in fear of the gun in the man’s hand, but Tsuna was long past worrying about mundane threats.

And all of them were mundane, too, or they wouldn’t have dared even set foot in Namimori, let alone attempt to kidnap some of the town’s children. The entire Sentinel-Guide community of Japan knew there was an Alpha Prime pair in Namimori, even if outsiders didn’t know _who_ that pair were.

“What’s this?” the mundane snorted, looking Tsuna’s small ten-year-old frame up and down derisively. “You gonna try be a hero, boy?”

“Not at all,” Tsuna denied immediately, tone completely calm. “You do realise you’re on an Alpha Prime pair’s territory, right? There is no way you’ll make it out of this alive and unharmed.” He kept his voice calm, mild, and he could see that _that_ creeped out the kidnapper even more than his words already were. “Even if the Alpha Prime pair doesn’t kill you, their Pride will. You abducted and harmed children of the Tribe, after all.”

“Y-you shut up! That bullshit about a Prime pair is just that! Bullshit!” the man denied, his weapon wavering in his hand. Tsuna cocked his head and smirked much like his Guide’s mother did sometimes, hearing his Pride taking out the rest of the kidnappers with silent ease.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, and then grinned when his mother’s favourite kitchen knife was held against the man’s jugular from behind. “Hi, Mama.”

“Don’t you try that on me, young man,” his mother scolded, seeming completely unconcerned by the fact she was holding a knife to a man’s throat. “You are in so much trouble.”

“Sorry, Mama.” He then tilted his head slightly. “Are you going to finish up with him?”

Nana sighed, like he was asking a huge task of her, and then slammed the rounded hilt of her knife against the kidnapper’s temple, making him drop like a stone.

“Let’s get these poor darlings back to their parents, and then we’ll take care of their abductors,” Nana said briskly, only to hone in on the little now-online Sentinel in Kyoya’s arms when he stood and turned. “Oh. Except her. She’s coming home with us.”

“Yes, Mama,” Tsuna agreed easily, utterly unsurprised. His Mama knew abuse when she saw it, after all. “I wouldn’t have expected otherwise.”

“Cheeky,” Nana scolded, and Tsuna grinned at her innocently. She rolled her eyes and then entered the storage container, helping some of the little ones to their feet and cooing over bruises and scrapes and wiping teary eyes. Tsuna met his Guide’s gaze and shrugged, and Kyoya’s lips twitched in the hint of a smile. Tsuna’s Mama loved children, and she was the perfect person to help get them back to their parents.

Now they just had to take care of little Nagi-chan.


End file.
